The Fellowship of the Andromeda Ascendant
by JediPrincess2415
Summary: What would happen if the crew of the Andromeda filled in for the characters in LOTR? Read on and find out. Please R&R, flames will be used to cook Gollum, Sauron, and Sauraman.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Fellowship of the Andromeda Ascendant

Rating: PG-13(for violence in upcoming chapters)

Disclaimer: With apologies to Gene Rodenberry and J.R.R. Tolkien 

*CHARACTERS*

Bilbo Baggins: Purple Trance

Gandalf: Andromeda (Rommie)

Frodo Baggins: Gold Trance

Samwise Gamgee: Tyr's Girl

Merry Brandybuck: Molly

Pippin Took: Harper

Aragorn: Dylan

Gimli: Tyr

Legolas: Beka

Boromir: Gharis Rhade

Lord Elrond: Rev Bem

Lady Arwen: Sara

Lady Galadriel: Freya

Lord Celeborn: Ryan

Saruman: Charlemegne Bolivar

Sauron: Enigma

Orcs: Magog

Nazgul: 9 Kalderan

Gollum: Gerentex

Haldir: Khalid

Isildur: Guderian

Tom Bombadil: Rafe Valentine

Goldberry: Leeandra

*Glorifindel: HG

Mordor: the Magog Worldship

Three rings for the Human Beings under the sky.

Seven for the Nietzscheans in their halls of stone.

Nine for the Kalderans; doomed to die.

One for the Enigma on his Dark Throne.

On the Magog Worldship where the Shadows lie.

One Ring to rule them all

One Ring to find them

One Ring to bring them all 

And in the Darkness bind them

On the Magog Worldship where the Shadows lie.

*(For those who have not read the book, Glorifindel is the elf that takes Frodo to Rivendell. His role is played by Arwen in the movie.)

***Prologue***

Almost Three thousand years ago the Enigma, desiring power over all of the races of Middle-Earth created rings of 

power. Nine were given to the Kalderans, raiders who traveled through the universe looking for worlds to invade. 

Seven were given to the leaders of the great Nietzschean prides who above all things desired power. At this time 

also the Humans forged three great rings, untouched by the Enigma. Eager to wield the great powers, the 

Kalderans and the Nietzscheans blindly accepted the Enigma's gift. But they were all of them deceived. For the 

Enigma had created another Ring. A Master Ring. And into this Ring he poured in cruelty, his malice, and his will 

to dominate all life. One by one the great races of the universe succumbed to the power of the Ring, but all hope was 

not yet lost. A last alliance of Humans and Nietzscheans marched against the armies of Mordor. There before 

Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of the free peoples of the universe. But the power of the Ring could not 

be undone. Then in their darkest hour Guderian took up his father's sword and Enigma was defeated. It should 

have ended there, but the Ring of Power has a will of its own. Guderian kept the Ring but it betrayed him to his 

death. Lost in a far corner of the universe the Ring was all but forgotten for almost two thousand years. Then when 

the chance came, it found a new bearer. The Ring came to the Nightsider Gerentex who took it and hid it away in 

his home in the Misty Mountains. The Ring brought to him unnatural long life. For five hundred years the Ring 

poisoned his mind and in the depths of the Misty Mountains it waited. Then something happened that the Ring did 

not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable; Trance Gemini of the Eureka Maru. Trance 

used the Ring to aid her companions on their quest and took it back to her home in the Shire where it lay quiet for 

sixty years. Until now.


	2. Chapter 1: The should have been forgotte...

***CHAPTER ONE: The Should have been forgotten party***

Trance Gemini of the Eureka Maru decided to have an extra special party to celebrate her one hundred and 

eleventh birthday. It was special for two important reasons. The first reason was that she planned to leave the 

Shire forever, and the second was that she planned to change places with her older self. As the day of the party 

approached it became clear that this party would be one of special magnificence, the like of which had never been 

seen in the Shire before. On the day of the party an old friend of Trance and many of the Shire-folk, the great 

wizard Andromeda arrived with her famous fireworks. Andromeda, or Rommie as she was known to her friends, 

and Trance spent that day discussing Trance's plans for the evening.

"So you mean to go through with it?", Rommie asked.

"Yes, yes it's all taken care of. I'm getting worn out. Sort of stretched. I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I 

don't think I'll return. In fact I mean not to.

The discussion lasted for quite a while until it was time for the party to begin. As mentioned before it was a 

spectacular party with tons of food, music and of course Rommie's fireworks. There was a bit of excitement when 

Molly and Harper decided to steal one of the most impressive fireworks and launch it through a tent. Then when 

things settled down it was time for Trance's speech. "I regret to announce that this is the end. I'm leaving now. 

Goodbye!", and with that she vanished. Pausing briefly to enjoy the shocked looks on her guests faces, Trance ran 

all the way back to Gemini End where she took of the Ring and laughed. 

"I suppose you're very pleased with yourself.", Rommie's voice came from behind her.

Trance turned around to face her and said, "Oh come on Rommie did you see the looks on their faces?"

"There are many magic rings in this universe Trance Gemini, and none of them should be used lightly."

"It was just a bit of fun! Oh, I suppose you're right. You usually are. You'll keep an eye on my older self won't you?"

"Two eye, whenever I can spare them.", Rommie answered.

"Good. I'm leaving everything to her."

"Including that Ring of yours?", Rommie asked.

"Yes, yes! It's in an envelope there on the mantelpiece!", Trance replied impatiently. Then she hesitated. "No, wait. 

It's here in my pocket. But then why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?"

"I think you've had that Ring long enough!", Rommie said gazing at her friend with mounting concern.

Seemingly oblivious Trance was gazing intently at the Ring. "It's mine. My own. My preciousss!"

"Precious!", Rommie exclaimed, "It has been called that before, but not by you."

"What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?", Trance shouted back angrily. A wild look came to 

her eyes and she accused, "You want it for yourself."

Concerned and angry Rommie shouted, "Trance Gemini do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks!", At that moment she seemed to grow taller and more powerful and Trance shrank back from her. Rommie continued, "I am not trying to rob you! I'm trying to help you." With that she returned to her normal appearance and Trance ran up to her and hugged her, overwhelmed the emotions and struggling to reach a resolution. "All these long years we've been friends. Trust as you once did. Leave the Ring behind." Trance pulled away and looked up at Rommie. "Your right Rommie the Ring must go to my older self. Well I must be off. It is late and the road is long." Trance turned to head out the door when Rommie called her name. Turning back she waited to see what Rommie wanted. "The Ring is still in your pocket."

"Oh, right.", Trance said pulling it out. She held it in her hand and stared at it for a long moment before letting it fall to the ground. Once she was outside and away from it her heart felt lighter, as if she had given up some heavy burden. "Goodbye Rommie, my old friend.", she said. "Goodbye Trance.", Rommie replied, and then added to herself, "Until our next meeting."


	3. Chapter 2: Rings and Relevations

***CHAPTER TWO: Rings and Revelations***

At the end of the night the older Trance Gemini bid the rather disgruntled guests goodnight and returned to Gemini end. The party with be an event talked about in the Shire for months afterward. She entered the house and to her surprise she found the Ring lying on the floor. Picking it up she approached Rommie who was sitting by the fire, seemingly lost in her thoughts. She turned to Trance with a smile. "Ah, the Ring. Your other self has left for Rivendell. She's left you her house and all her possessions." Rommie placed the Ring in an envelope and handed it to Trance. "Keep it secret. Keep it safe."

With that she turned to leave. "Where are you going?", Trance asked her. "There are things I must see to. Questions that need answering." "I don't understand!", Trance said, looking confused. "Neither do I.", Rommie answered before leaving.

Once Rommie had left the Shire she rode hastily to Minas Tirith in Gondor to study the records of the Guderian and the Ring of Power. On the scroll was recorded the following:

This an account of the Second Age and the end of the War of the Ring. The Ring is now quite cool and it's markings which were as clear red flame have all but vanished, a secret that only fire can tell. This Ring is precious to me though I buy it with great pain. All of my bloodline shall be tied to it's fate and never risk any hurt to the Ring.

After reading this Rommie knew that at least there was one way to test whether Trance's Ring was the One Ring. Riding quickly back to the Shire, she proceeded to break into Trance's house and search it while Trance was gone. Trance returned home and stopped in horror, looking at what had happened. Suddenly someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw a very worried and stressed Rommie. "Is it secret? Is it safe?", she demanded. trance went to a chest filled with maps and fished the envelope out from the very bottom. She quickly handed it to Rommie who immediately threw it into the fire. "What are you doing?!", Trance cried. 'And what about keeping it safe?', she added to herself. Rommie took a set of tongs and removed the Ring from the fire. "Hold out your hand.", she told Trance. Noticing the look on Trance's face she added. "Don't worry it is quite cool." Trance took the Ring and stared at it. "What do you see?", Rommie asked her. "Nothing, there's nothing.", she answered. Rommie relaxed slightly, but then Trance said, "Wait there are markings on it. It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it." Rommie sighed. This confirmed her fears. "There are few who can. the language is that of the Mordor, which I will not utter here. In Common it says: One Ring to Rule them all. One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all. And in the Darkness bind them."

"This is the One Ring, created by the dark Lord Enigma in the Fires of Mount Doom." Trance looked shocked. "But why is it here? My younger self found in Gerentex's lair.", she looked surprised. "Yes and for sixty years the Ring lay quiet in your younger self's keeping, but no longer Trance. The Ring has awoken. It has heard it's Master's call. They are One, the Ring and the dark Lord. All Enigma needs is this Ring to cover all the lands in a second Darkness. Trance, he must never find it.", she added solemnly.

"Alright then I'll hide it away and I'll never speak of it again. No one knows it's here do they? Do they Rommie?", Trance asked, growing alarmed. "There is one other that knew that Your older self took the Ring. I looked everywhere for Gerentex, but the Magog found him first. Eventually they discovered the fate of the Ring. They know it is here. " Trance sighed, feeling afraid yet at the same time determined. 

"What must I do?", she asked. "You must leave the Shire immediately. Travel to the village of Bree. I will be waiting for you there at the Inn of the Prancing Vedran." "Will the Ring be safe there?", Trance asked. "I don't know. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my Order. he is both wise and powerful. Trust me Trance, he'll know what to do." "Travel only by day, and stay off the main roads.", she warned. "I can cut across country easily enough.", Trance replied. "My dear Trance your people are such amazing creatures. You can learn all of their ways in a month and after a hundred years they can still surprise you." Trance smiled warmly and was about to speak when there was a loud noise outside. "Get down!", Rommie ordered, heading toward the window. Reaching out with her staff she hit the pulled in a stunned and terrified TG. "What are you doing here? Have you been eavesdropping?" "No, honest I was just trimming the grass under the window.", she answered, knowing how lame that excuse was, but unable to think of a better one. "I heard raised voices.", she added. "What did you hear?", Rommie demanded angrily. "Nothing", TG protested, "Well that is, I heard a great deal about a Ring, a dark Lord and something about the end of the world, but other then that...", she quickly added, "Please don't hurt Rommie, don't turn me into anything unnatural." "No, perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you."

"Oh great! That's a comforting thought!", TG replied.


	4. Chapter 3: Loyalty and Betrayal

***CHAPTER THREE: Loyalty and Betrayal.***

After ordering TG to accompany Trance on her quest, Rommie leapt on her speeder and raced towards the fortress of the leader of her Order, Charlemagne the White. "I must speak with you.", Rommie told him, "I have news of the utmost importance." She proceeded to tell him all that she knew of the Ring and her discoveries. To her amazement, Charlemagne did not seem the least bit surprised by her news. "The hour is later then you think.", he informed her. "The Nine have left the Worldship of Bara-dur and traveled abroad, disguised as raiders dressed in black. They will find the Ring and kill the one who carries it." "Trance!", Rommie whispered in horror. She rushed to the nearest door which shut in front of her and then towards the others that did the same. "Did you really think that she could contend with the will of the Enigma?", Charlemagne asked, "There are none who can. Against the power Worldship there can be no victory." "We must join with him.", Charlemagne said earnestly, "we must join with the Enigma. It would be wise my friend." Rommie gazed at him incredulously before replying, "tell me friend, when did Charlemagne the Wise abandon reason for madness?" Charlemagne's response was instantaneous and furious. Rommie found herself in the middle of an intense wizard's duel, one the she was rapidly losing. Defeated, Rommie was taken to the top of the fortress where she watched in dismay as Charlemagne converted his ship into a factory creating weaponry and training soldiers for the enemy.

********************************************

Meanwhile at the same time that this was taking place, Trance and TG were in the process of leaving the Shire and heading off to Bree and the Prancing Vedran. TG walked a little ways ahead and at one point she turned around and couldn't find her. "Trance, Trance!", she called out. "What is it?", her friend asked coming up behind her. "I thought I lost. I promised Rommie I wouldn't and I'm really not looking forward to spending the rest of my life as a newt. Or having anything bad happen to you!", she hastily added. "TG we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?" At that moment Molly and Harper ran right into them. 'You had to ask.', TG thought to herself. Meanwhile Harper was talking about how great it was that he and Molly had run into them and the Nietzschean farmer's genetically enhanced attack dog was heading towards them. "Run!", Harper yelled, thrusting his stolen crops into her arms. TG stood there for a moment before running as fast as she could. They all ended up rolling down the hill to where the mushrooms were growing. As TG, Molly, and Harper busily selected and bagged mushrooms, Trance gazed down the road, trying to ignore her mounting uneasiness. "I think we should get off the road!", she called to her friends. Then she shouted louder, "Get off the road." The friends hid and listened while an old and ugly black speeder pulled up alongside the log and an extremely ugly Kaleran hopped out and began to sniff around. Trance couldn't explain it, but she had an overwhelming urge to put on her Ring. Rommie's warning seemed unimportant now. Fortunately before she could do so TG shook her and Molly threw a sack of potatoes into the tree to distract it. A few moments later, in relative safety, Harper demanded, "What is going on?" "What was that thing?", Molly added. "A Kalderan with a nasal problem.", Harper answered, "But what was it after." "Me. Well it's a bit more complicated then that." "Oh the Ring!", Molly !", Molly said. Trance stared at her in shock. "Oh come on! Do you really think your younger self kept it that well hidden. Besides, TG already told everything she'd learned. Or did you actually think that one night was the only one she's ever eavesdropped?", Harper asked. TG turned bright red, but said, "Ok it's like this. We're all coming with whether you like it or not. So you might as well give in now." Trance sighed. She was going into a place of deadly danger, but it seemed that her friends were determined to follow her no matter what. "Well then we need to leave at once. We have to get to Bree." "Let's cut through the Old Forest.", Molly suggested. 


	5. Chapter 4: Can't see the forest through ...

***Chapter 4: Can't See the Forest Through the Trees***

"Are you insane?", Harper asked Molly in disbelief. "Do you know what lives in that forest? Going in there is suicide!" "Let me put it to you this way Harper, you can stay on the road which is certain death or you can travel through the Forest which is only probable death." Um on second thought the Forest sounds like a great idea. What are we waiting for?", Harper said, leading the way into Old Forest. They spent the entire day traveling through the Forest and eventually decided to take some rest underneath a peaceful looking willow tree. Trance sat down near the river and started to doze off. The next thing she knew she was flung into the river. Trance stood up quickly, dripping wet. "Trance are you okay?", TG asked her. "I swear that tree just threw me in!", she exclaimed. TG shook her head and was about to reply when trances added, "where are Molly and Harper?" That was when they heard Molly screaming. Racing back to the Willow the saw that Molly was trapped with her ankle stuck in a tree root. "Harper's been caught inside the tree!", she added. "We could set the tree on fire", TG suggested, knowing that they hadn't brought an axe with them. "Yeah great idea, crispy roasted Harper. Why didn't I think of that?", Molly asked really sarcastically. TG glared at her. "Do you have a better idea?", TG shot back. Molly reluctantly said that she didn't so they lit a small fire. The blaze enveloped the tree roots and it seemed to be working until; "Put it out! Put it out! The tree says it'll kill us both if you don't!", Molly exclaimed, looking panicked. Trance and TG quickly put out the fire and then decided to take a quick look around. Suddenly they noticed a man approaching singing to himself. "Help!", Trance called running towards him. The man paused looking at her. "Who are you and what do you want? Talk quickly please. I'm in a hurry now I've got this great con planned." "Our friends are trapped by the Willow Tree!", Trance told him. "Hmm only Old Man Willow huh. That's easy enough to take care of. Come on!" Trance and TG quickly followed him back to the tree where he released them. "Thank you!", Molly and Harper exclaimed. "Now then who are all of you and what are you doing in the forest?" "We're just four travelers trying to get to Bree. Who are you?", TG asked. "My name is Rafe Valentine. I suppose that you lot had better stay with me and my wife tonight. It's to dangerous to be out here alone."


	6. Chapter 5: Back on the road again

***Chapter 5: On the Road Again***

The travelers spent five days at the house with Rafe Valentine and his wife Leeandra, the Daughter of the River. Finally they left because they had a quest to complete and also because they now knew enough about Rafe's latest scheme to get arrest for their knowledge, and they felt it would be really bad if Middle-Earth was destroyed because the Ring Bearer was in prison. "Well goodbye.", Rafe said to them, "Sure I can't talk ya into helping me? We could all make a lot of money off of this. Besides, your Ring would be very helpful, Trance." "We must get going.", Trance told him, trying to ignore his mention of the Ring. Even alone in the Forest she didn't want to speak of it. Farewell Rafe Valentine and farewell Lady Leeandra." Trance lead all the others away, feeling a slight pang of regret that she was leaving a place of safety and heading back to the more dangerous road. 


	7. Chapter 6:Arrival and new friends

***Chapter 6: Arrival and new friends***

The road eventually lead them to the gates of the Bree. To complete the happy scene there was a torrential downpour causing the four friends to trudge through ankle deep mud as they approached. It was late and night had already fallen. Trance share an uncertain glance then walked up to the gate and knocked. An opening appeared and a face peered out squinting down at them. "Who are you and what do you want?", the man demanded. "We're heading toward the Prancing Vedran. Our business is our own.", Trance replied. "Alright, I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall. There's strange folk abroad you know. Can't be too careful.", the doorkeeper said, opening the gate and allowing them to pass through. It's not the strange folk abroad that worry me, it's the strange folk here.", TG commented. Harper nodded in agreement. Once inside the city, the four friends instinctively drew closer together as they searched for the inn. Once the located it and entered, they paused to take the scene before Trance approached the innkeeper. " I'd like four rooms for the night and could you please inform Andromeda the Grey the we've arrived? My name's Underhill." "Andromeda", the innkeeper repeated, seemingly genuinely puzzled, "Andromeda?" "Oh, yes!", he exclaimed, his facesuddenly clearing. " I'm afraid she's not been here for six months. She said something about someone named Underhill, but I can't remember quite what it was now. Oh well, let me see to your rooms and supper, I'm sure I'll remember it later." he said. Ten minutes later the friends had settled into their respective rooms and met in the common room for some supper. While Molly and Harper drank and exchanged stories with the other people at the inn, TG and Trance withdrew to a table near the corner of the room. Trance was troubled but tried to reassure herself and her friend. "Rommie will be here, she will come." TG, however, was not paying attention to what Trance had said. Her attention was directed towards a man sitting in the far corner who had been staring at them for quite a long time. She pointed that fact to Trance who questioned the innkeeper about who the man was. She was informed that he was a member of the High Guard although no one knew exactly who he was. Trance stared at him for another before turning away. What she saw next was not much of an improvement. Harper had apparently had a little too much ale because he had seemingly forgotten the danger that he and his friends were in and was giving an account of the events of her younger self's birthday party and had almost reached the part about the incredible disappearance. Trance leapt to her feet and raced over to stop him, but tripped suddenly and vanished. The Ring which had been in her pocket the entire time, had fallen out and landed on her finger, without Trance consciously trying to put it on. Suddenly Trance found herself in a shadowy world in front of a dark tower. At the top of the tower stood a shadowy figure wreathed in flame. Horrified, Trance yanked the Ring off of her finger and tried to catch her breath while the creatures final words continued to reverberate through her head. "There is no light in the void, only death." She had barely caught her breath when suddenly the man from the corner appeared in front of her. "You are far too careless.", he hissed, pulling her to her feet. He motioned for her to follow him and after a moments hesitation she did. "What do you want?", she asked curiously and with growing dread. "A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry.", the stranger said with a knowing glance. "I carry nothing.", she asked curiously and with growing dread. "A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry.", the stranger said with a knowing glance. "I carry nothing.", she insisted, feeling far from comfortable. This strange man knew she had the Ring and she had no idea who he was or who he worked for. "Are you frightened?", he asked her. Trance hesitated briefly before answering, "Yes." "Not nearly frightened enough.", the man countered, "I know what hunts you." At that moment Trance's friends, alarmed at her disappearance burst into the room. The stranger turned to regard them with a mixture of approval and admiration. "You have stout hearts.", he told them, "but that will not save you." Turning back to Trance he added, "You cannot afford to wait for Andromeda. They are coming." At that point TG interrupted, "and who exactly are you? You know something about our business, that's clear enough, a little too much in my opinion, but what exactly do you want with us?" The man smiled as he answered her questions. "I am a friend. I was sent to take you safely through the wild to Rivendell. I know the riders that hunt you, your odds of arriving safely are much better if I am with you. What do you say to that?" Trance opened her mouth to answer when suddenly there was a knock at the door. They all gazed anxiously as Molly opened it, but the only person outside was the innkeeper holding a letter and wearing a sheepish expression. The stranger melted into the shadows as he entered the room. "Now look,", he began looking anxious and apologetic, "I hope I haven't done any harm. I was given this letter by Andromeda and told to give it too a woman named Trance Gemini. I had completely forgotten until now, but you match the description she gave me. She said to give you this letter along with any aid necessary. I've tried to keep an eye on you, but I think you're in real bad trouble, especially with your antics downstairs.", he added with a reproving glance. "There's strange folk in Bree these days. There were a couple of Kalderans passing through the other day looking for someone named Gemini and if they meant well than I'm a Nightsider. And then there was that High Guard I hope I haven't done any harm. I was given this letter by Andromeda and told to give it too a woman named Trance Gemini. I had completely forgotten until now, but you match the description she gave me. She said to give you this letter along with any aid necessary. I've tried to keep an eye on you, but I think you're in real bad trouble, especially with your antics downstairs.", he added with a reproving glance. "There's strange folk in Bree these days. There were a couple of Kalderans passing through the other day looking for someone named Gemini and if they meant well than I'm a Nightsider. And then there was that High Guard watching you. If I were you I'd be very cautious. People like him are very dangerous, they're not the type you should take up with." "And who would you have them take up with?", the High Guard demanded stepping out from the shadows. "Would you go aboard the Magog Worldship to stop the Enigma. Listen to me! I am Dylan Hunt of the High Guard and I am an ally to all the enemies of the Magog.", Turning back to face Trance and her companions he concluded, "And if by life or death I can save you, I will." Trance made no answer, instead she opened Andromeda's letter and then gazed in surprise at Dylan. "It seems as though it was all arranged for us in advance. Andromeda sent him to meet us.", she informed her friends, handing them the letter. "Well then it's settled.", Dylan said, "I would recommend that you stay here for the night. No doubt the enemy has discovered where your rooms are by now. We must leave at dawn." After a short time the four friends gathered their things into the room and fell into an uneasy sleep. Hours passed and then when the night had reached its darkest hour, four black figures attacked Bree, knocking down the gate and entering the inn. They stationed themselves over the four beds and viciously stabbed them, shrieking in outrage when they discovered that they had been tricked. The noise woke Trance and her friends who glanced anxiously gazed towards the window. "What are they?", Trance asked Dylan. "They were once Kalderan raiders. Then the Enigma gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by on falling into darkness. They are the Nazgul. They are drawn to the power of the Ring. They will never stop hunting you." "Try to get some rest.", he added, "It is nearly dawn." 

  



	8. Chapter 7: Why you shouldn't light a fir...

*** Chapter 7: Why you shouldn't light a fire in the middle of the Wilderness***

Trance and her companions rose early to begin their journey into the wild. Although Molly and TG confided that they still had some doubts about Dylan, Trance believed that a servant of the Enemy would look fairer and feel fouler than he appeared to be. Dylan lead them through the wilderness, through woods and at one point a horrible place known as Midge Water Marsh. TG, Dylan, Harper, and Molly were viciously attacked by an onslaught of midges while Trance seemed strangely immune. "So why aren't these things going after you?", Harper asked, swatting another one. "Just lucky, I guess.", she answered. After several days of traveling the five companions arrived at the old watch tower of Amon Seul, known as Weathertop. There they made camp for the night. Dylan left the four friends to scout There they made camp for the night. Dylan left the four friends to scout out the area and Trance fell asleep. She awoke to her friends sitting around a blazing fire, cooking their supper. Horrified by their stupidity, she leapt to her feet exclaiming, "What are you doing?!" "Cooking supper.", Molly answered. "We saved some for you, Trance.", TG added. "Put it out! Are you crazy? Do you want them to find us?", Trance demanded, dousing the flames. Suddenly there was an unearthly screech nearby. Looking down the hill Trance could see five of the Nazgul rapidly approaching their position. "This way!', she called, leading her friends to the top of the ancient tower. They hurriedly moved around, searching for the best fighting positions and staying close together. They were all terrified, especially since none of them had ever been in a position where it was necessary for them to fight for their lives. The five Nazgul approached and easily disarmed TG, Harper, and Molly then turned their attention towards Trance. Overwhelmed by her fear, Trance wished she could simply vanish out of the situation. Desperately she pulled out the Ring and placed it on her finger. She was instantly transported into the world of the wraiths. They seemed to come more into focus, great terrible white shapes that were terrible to behold. One, the leader approached her and reached for the Ring. Filled with horror, Trance pulled her hand away and the Nazgul angrily stabbed her. Trance cried out in pain, yanking the Ring off at the same time Dylan arrived on the scene. Using his sword and a flaming torch he quickly chased the Nazgul away. "Dylan!", TG called kneeling beside Trance. "Help him!" Dylan picked up the knife that had stabbed Trance. The blade disintegrated in his hand. Eying the hilt with revulsion he told TG, "She's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. We must get her to Rivendell." Lowering his voice so that only trance could here him, he whispered. "Hang on." 


	9. Chapter 8: Getting chased by Kalderans i...

***Chapter 8: Getting chased by Kalderans isn't fun***

They continued onward for five days. On the third day Dylan took TG aside and asked her, "TG do you know the Verbena plant?" Verbena? Aye it's a flower. "It may help to slow the poison. TG and Dylan gathered the flowers and Dylan boiled the petals in water and placed them on Trance's wounds. Although it did not cause a marked improvement, it did abate some of her pain. On mid-day on the fifth day the group had paused to rest when suddenly they heard the sound of a single horse approaching them. They hid themselves and from their shelter they watched the horse and rider approach. Unlike the black robed Kalderans and their black horses this rider was an android and rode a white horse. Dylan sprang from his hiding place and greeted the android warmly in Vedran. The android, HG, was an old friend of Dylan and an inhabitant of Rivendell. He placed Trance on his horse and spoke to her. "You must go now. My horse will bear you swiftly and speedily to Rivendell." Although she was very weak, Trance still found the energy to protest, "But I don't want to abandon my friends while they are in danger." "I doubt that they will be in danger if you are not there.", HG said gently, "It is you and what you carry that they search for." Trance nodded, understanding the situation. He spoke to the horse in Vedran. "Travel swiftly, bear your rider safely to Rivendell." The horse galloped away and suddenly she was ambushed by five Kalderans who chased her to the Ford of the Branduin River. She was filled suddenly with the insane urge to just stop and let herself be captured. The horse, however, had other plans. It continued to gallop across the river and stopped at the opposite shore. The Kalderans called to her, "Come back, come back, to the Worldship we will take you." Trance responded by drawing her sword and saying, "By the powers of the Empress of Tarn-Vedra you shall have neither the Ring nor me." At that moment the waters in the river receded and then suddenly surged back into the river with crests that resembled white horses. The flood carried away both the Kalderans and their horses. Overwhelmed with pain Trance fainted.


End file.
